


Darling, let me touch you.

by SilverInStars



Series: Omega! Steve. [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Omega Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: Steve is showering two heads away from the one Tony had occupied earlier. The water darkens his blond hair, cascading down his back in tempting rivulets that travel the dips of his muscles. His skin gleams under the water, slick and wet. And that is enough to stop Tony in his tracks, it is. But what really twists his tongue in his mouth, is the way Steve has his head thrown back, hands on his chest, firmly massaging his pecs.





	Darling, let me touch you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> So this is unbeta’d but I decided to upload it anyway since it’s mostly smut, if you can point out any errors, I’ll fix them! You can thank @SirSapling for this one.

They’re training in one of the many Gyms at the Triskelion. Tony ducks as Steve’s fist sails past his cheek and his right arm comes down quick enough to block the upward kick Steve sends his open side using the small opening made by his punch. Steve has insisted Tony ‘show him what he’s got’, and with the smitten delight that came with a new relationship, Tony readily agreed. He pivots his right leg up, and Steve blocks Tony’s kick with his forearm.

Steve’s brows are concentrated, but they laxen with surprise as Tony changes the momentum of his leg, and uses his foot to hook under Steve’s block, executing a sharp jab into his clavicle. Steve winces as the hit makes him lose his footing for less than a second. Steve is quick to recover, but Tony has kept that in mind from the moment he agreed to the friendly spar with his super serumed boyfriend. If he wants a chance at winning a point, he’ll have to end this soon. So his sharp glance catches the falter in Steve’s step, and he moves fluidly with him, this time aiming for Steve’s unstable footing with a low kick in a carefully calculated move.

  
Steve crashes to the ground hard, and Tony can’t help smirking a little at his wide eyed look. He wipes the sweat dripping down his forehead, and pulls at the collar of his tank top. The front is damp and sticking to him, Tony’s glad he’ll get to hit the showers after this. He looks at Steve, who’s still gaping at him with glassy eyes, a flush high on his cheekbones.  
  
“Didn’t think the resident normie could pack a punch, Captain?” Tony teases, pushing back the hair that had fallen loose over his forehead. Steve’s flush darkens, and he clears his throat before responding, “Nah, I knew you could hold your own with your fists, Sta-Tony.” Steve hiccups on his name, navigating the newness of their budding relationship with an awkwardness that is endearing. “You’re always moving around in those heavy armors and fighting in them everyday,” Steve’s shoulders roll under a shrug, “it’s obvious you’re really good at what you do.”  
  
The easy praise causes Tony to almost stumble on his feet, and he can’t hide his fluster as Steve’s words curl warmly in his chest, “Wha-What’s the gobsmacked expression for then, gorgeous?” He asks.  
  
“Well,” Steve hedges, looking a little embarrassed, and he shifts his body in a way Tony is learning to recognize. It draws Tony’s eyes to Steve’s hips, where he’s sporting a semi, ill concealed by the pair of blue shorts he had decided to wear for their short bout.  
  
” _Oh_ ” Tony realizes, and he closes in on Steve, kneeling so that his legs are braced on either side of Steve’s. Tony feels more than flattered by Steve’s obvious arousal. The alpha in him preens, happy they could please their omega. “We can’t let you continue on in such a state now, can we?” Tony reaches out and brushes the back of his knuckles along Steve’s erection. They’re nose to nose now, a gentle smile curling on Tony’s lips at the rigidity of Steve’s body below his. He leans forward, pressing into Steve until he’s flat on his back, and brackets him in with hands on either side of his head. Tony licks his lips just to watch Steve’s control snap as he reaches out and pulls Tony down mashing their mouths together.

Steve smells delicious, pre-heat pheromones pumping out of him amply. Tony’s been around other omegas before, both in heat and out of, but none of them smelled as good as Steve does. Steve tugs on the back of his head impatiently, like he knows Tony’s mind has strayed, and Tony runs his tongue enthusiastically along the seam of Steve’s mouth. Steve doesn’t waste time, he parts his mouth and his tongue reaches out to probe at Tony’s. The exchange is hot and wet, and Steve squirms under Tony in a way that lets him know that Steve’s probably dripping wet under those shorts.

  
Tony moans into the kiss and grinds his knee into Steve’s erection. Steve parts from Tony, his mouth wet and swollen, and then he angles his neck to the side, just so. Tony’s eyes widen as a rush of possessiveness fills him from the simple gesture. They have been keeping their relationship quiet, both feeling a little vulnerable by all the new experiences they were having together. It was a first for Tony, being able to both love and trust his partner, and to know that Steve was here with him for _him_. Not his money or his tech. As a result, they didn’t get to scent each other often as other couples were want to. Tony’s alpha always protested, instinctually wanting to cover Steve up in his scent, and to have the same done to him.  
  
They’ve been together at the gym for a while now, training together, so no one would question it if Steve smelt like Tony. Tony’s palms tremble from where they’ve come to rest on Steve’s shoulders. His heart thuds rapidly in his chest. He has never thought he’d be able to have this. Steve, pliant under him, looking up at him expectantly as Tony lowered his head, pressing the glands on the side of his neck to Steve’s. Steve’s glands are secreting copious amounts of oil to prepare the Omega for his upcoming heat, and Tony luxuriates in his scent. It’s deeply satisfying, to press his own glands there and have their scents merge.   
  
Steve holds him, hand curled steadily around Tony’s neck. The tips of his fingers brush at the edge of Tony’s own glands sending sparks of heat along his skin. They remain as such, breathing heavily and nuzzling each other in content. Tony is deep in a pleasure induced state when he realizes that Steve’s saying something to him.  
  
“Wha-“ he mumbles out, molasses stuck in his throat. A look of fondness flashes across Steve’s face, and then he repeats himself, “We need to shower.”  
  
Tony feels hurt for a second, but Steve is tapping a thumb on his cheekbone, “Not like that,” he says quietly, “I love your scent Tony, I love having it on me. It’s helping a lot with the heat. That’s probably why I couldn’t help myself. But-“  
  
“You can’t spend the day walking around here smelling like sweat and me,” Tony finishes for him. The disappointment he feels is quelled by Steve’s words. Knowing that Steve likes Tony’s scent, when Greg had always called it ostentatious and scrunched up his nose in distaste when they were still children and not required to wear scent blockers.  
  
“Alright, Darling,” He acquiesces, pressing one last peck to Steve’s mouth before getting on his haunches and standing up. Now that he doesn’t have Steve to distract him, his muscles ache from the workout, and he raises his arms above his head to stretch his back.  
  
Steve gives his bare abdominals, revealed by his raised top, an appreciative glance. “You go on ahead,” he tells Tony, “I’ll clean up after you.” Although it’s not intended, his words remind Tony that Steve’s going to be spending his coming heat alone. He has requested it, and Tony, not wanting to do anything that would mess up what they have now, readily agreed. Which also means that he won’t be able to have sex with Steve for another three weeks. But Tony doesn’t care as much about that as might be expected of him. He is just worried about Steve, hopes he will be fine on his own for the duration.  
  
“I’ll be quick,” he tells Steve, giving him a hand to help him get himself upright. Steve squeezes his hand in acknowledgement, “I’ll see you later, Tony” he says, moving over to the benches to grab his stuff.  
  
——————  
  
Tony gets to the lobby before realizing he has left his phone in the showers. Cursing his own carelessness, he makes his way back down. Sure, Tony can afford a new phone, but he doesn’t like misplacing his tech if he can help it. It always leads to more trouble than it is worth when he does. The Gym floor is quiet when he gets there, and Tony realizes that he and Steve had stayed out here quite a while to get their training done. He pushes the doors to the communals open, and heads to the locker he had left his stuff in earlier. He sighs when he can’t find the misplaced phone, and then remembers leaving it on the ledge near one of the shower heads after he shot Fury a quick text about hiring on call massage therapists to their training facility.  
  
He walks over to the double doors leading to the showers, and casually pushes it open. The sound of a running shower is still going, and Tony is surprised to know that Steve’s still around. He’s already looking up, an easy line for his boyfriend on the tip of his tongue, when he freezes.  
  
Steve is showering two heads away from the one Tony had occupied earlier. The water darkens his blond hair, cascading down his back in tempting rivulets that travel the dips of his muscles. His skin gleams under the water, slick and wet. And that is enough to stop Tony in his tracks, it is. But what really twists his tongue in his mouth, is the way Steve has his head thrown back, hands on his chest, firmly massaging his pecs.  
  
Steve’s chest is- Tony swallows as saliva rushes into his mouth. His chest is quite different from the last time Tony saw him. His pecs are plumper, filling up Steve’s large hands nicely, and his nipples are red and engorged. They bounce a little as Steve squeezes them together and then lets go. He’s moaning softly, huffing under his breath, and he looks a little frustrated.  Tony’s eyes are riveted as he watches Steve play with his pecs- no, they look like, Tony clenches his palms, they look like a pair of tits. Nipples tight, and swollen as Steve rolls them between his fingers. A pearlescent bead rolls down from one of Steve’s buds. He presses his thumb into it, flicking the drop, and then reaches up to suck the digit into his mouth.  
  
A strangled gasp escapes Tony’s throat. Steve’s head snaps up to look at him, shocked by the sound. His hands are still on his chest, playing with his tits like he can’t stop even though he looks startled by Tony’s presence.  
  
It takes Tony a little too long before he realizes that maybe this isn’t something Steve wants him to see, if his expression is anything to go by. He hurriedly turns around, “Sorry love, I’ll be out of your hair in a second.” The words pass his mouth, but his voice doesn’t sound like anything he’s familiar with. Breathy, and choked. “Just came for my phone,” he adds, like an explanation would help the situation. He makes himself turn the handle of the door again, ready to step back out.  
  
“Wait.” Steve stops him with a word, and Tony hovers at the door. Steve sighs. “You were going to find out sooner or later, I guess. I did hope later, I wanted to- explain or something first. But well, it’s weird right. It’s a pre-heat symptom, a pretty rare one I’m told. One of the things my body thinks it needs to do to prepare for a baby, or something like that. Weird, right?”  
  
Tony is pretty sure all the blood in his body is now in his dick, and he processes Steve’s words carefully, still facing the door. “So what you’re saying,” he tries, “Is that once every six months during your heat you...lactate? And it’s a result of the hormones in your body preparing to house a child?”  
  
Child. Steve with child, his belly round and tits leaking. Arousal hits Tony with a sledgehammer and he turns around to look at Steve, “And you’re asking me if I think it’s weird, darling?” His eyes are back on Steve’s chest, where Steve is still massaging his tits in his palms, his breathing labored.  
  
“I just, didn’t want to freak you out,” Steve admits, “And I know I shouldn’t be doing this here, but they get so full, and I have to-“  
  
A spurt of milk leaks from his nipple, the creamy liquid dripping from the tip of his nipple down the slope of his swollen tit. Steve is still talking, but Tony can barely hear him as Steve squeezes out more drops of milk, grunting with the effort. “It’s not easy to do this myself, but I don’t really have a choice,” he says gruffly, and a little defensively. Then his eyes dip down. “If you don’t think it’s weird, would you like to help?” He asks, the question vulnerable and soft.  
  
“Oh Steve, beautiful” Tony rushes out, “Can I Please?” He begs.  
  
Steve must hear something in his voice, because his baby blues darken, and the desperate pulling of his fingers on his nipples gentle. “On your knees,” he orders.  
  
Tony complies easily. The warm water seeps through his pants on contact with the floor. On his knees, he looks up at Steve, waiting to be told what to do next. His cock is hard in his pants, tenting the front, he wants to touch it, but he keeps his hands obediently to his sides. Steve steps out from under the shower, and walks the two steps needed to take him to Tony’s side. “Good boy,” he praises, and Tony thinks he might come right then. The praise flutters in his stomach, spreading molten heat through his body.  
  
“You look so good like this,” Steve murmurs, “My Alpha.”  
  
“Steve” Tony gasps out, unable to speak more.  
  
“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Steve states, fingers twisting into Tony’s hair, “You’re going to eat me out, and then as a reward I’ll let you suck on my tits. Nod if you’re okay with that.”  
  
Tony nods his head vigorously, and with a final tug on his hair, Steve turns around and presses his ass into Tony’s face. His ass is a little red from the heat, Steve’s ability to blush all over is one of Tony’s favorite things about him. He spreads the proffered ass cheeks apart, and then eagerly licks a broad stripe along Steve’s entrance. Steve moans, and when Tony chances a glance ahead, he sees that Steve has gone back to squeezing his nipples, pinching them between his fingers. The sight drives Tony crazy, and after giving Steve another preparatory lick, he spears his tongue into Steve’s hole. Steve grunts as Tony thrusts his tongue into him, pushing in as deep as he can. “You’re so good at this, Tony. Open me up good, that’s where your fat cock’s going to go.”  
  
Tony continues licking into Steve’s ass, squeezing his buns and moaning into Steve’s wet hole. Steve tastes sweet, his slick warm as Tony drinks it all up. He almost protests when Steve gets off him, but then Steve turns around and puts a palm behind Tony’s neck. He is gentle when he pulls Tony up to stand, dragging his face along Steve’s abs, and rubbing Tony’s mouth along one protruding nipple. “Go on, Tony” he encourages, and Tony lifts his hand to take Steve’s tit in hand, pressing his palm into the nipple, and then squeezing down, watching as milk leaked out from either side of his palm. Steve’s tit is so messy, and Tony has never felt this geared up in his entire life. He pinches the nipple between his fingers and then watches in fascination as more milk squirts out. Steve squirms under his touch, eyes glazing out with pleasure.  
  
Then, impatient, he presses his palm into the back of Tony’s head, “Suck,” he orders, and Tony takes the inviting nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue around it. He sucks on Steve’s tit, drinking the steady flow of warm milk that comes with each pull, some of it dribbling out of his mouth and trailing down his beard. Steve continues to hold him as he sucks, rolling his unattended nipple roughly between his fingers as he groans at the release that comes from being emptied. Steve’s steadying hold on him, his lewd, swollen nipple in Tony’s mouth, the strong pheromones of a satisfied Omega that fill the damp atmosphere, and then, “You’re such a good boy for me, Tony” is a whisper Steve’s drags along his ear, and then Tony is coming, untouched, in his pants. His cock throbs hard with release, and he continues sucking on Steve’s tit until Steve is jerking hard around him, orgasming through his nipples alone as he spurts more of his milk into the back of Tony’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Chances for a second part to be written in this verse are very high. So if anyone wants to encourage that, please do.


End file.
